Chapters
Chapter One: The Gaiars Part I: Tutorial You are taught the basics of movement by Melekh, striking Khalim a few times before having a brief fight, both wielding stone maces. What Happened After You get to choose Silent Rock (hard), or Sayadi Fiefdom 1. Part II-I: The Outpost You are taken on a hunt. First you must survive against Worms until the timer runs out, then you fight hordes of Worms for about 1 minute 45 seconds, and then again for about 3 minutes 30 seconds. This unlocks Grim mode and the Stone Mace, as well as earning the title "Worm Slayer" Part III-I: The Sunset Path Given a Kathib, you must guard a caravan from Wasps. This unlocks the Kathib. Part III-II: The Sunset Path You must once again defend the caravan, as Fire Wasps begin attacking as well. This is the end of this branching path. 2. Part II-I: Trial of Hunters Face off against Kassi for the right to enter the trials. He wields a wooden hammer, and the match ends when either of you reach low health. Part II-II: Trial of Hunters Duel three warriors wielding wooden hammers, one after the other. If you beat them with high health, you may face two additional opponents with better weapons and some armor. Part III-I: Escape Defend three mounted worms from saw drones. Part III-II: Caravan Defend the fleeing mounted worms from armored mounted worms and saw drones. Defeating six of the pursuing worms will achieve victory. This is the end of this branching path. Part IV: The Council As the caravan nears its destination, it is attacked by the Sophit, which you must defeat. On the 'hard' path, the Sophit will be significantly larger and stronger. Killing it earns you the title "Sophit Slayer" Part V: Ave, Sechem! You must defend a city from an onslaught of machines, achieving victory once you have killed enough of them. At first only stone mace-wielding machines will spawn, but later hammer-wielding machine arrive as well, and finally gunmen held aloft by Worms. Victory will grant you the title of Nukher. Chapter Two: Melka Part VI-I: Slave Pits Chained to the wall and forced to dodge Farugh's cleave hammer for ~50 seconds. If you receive a solid blow, you fail. Part VI-II: Slave Pits You are given a Wooden Hammer and must fight an equally equipped opponent. Victory earns the Wooden Hammer weapon. Part VI-III: Slave Pits You are chained to a ceiling and must fight off clawed beasts for ~50 seconds, using a Kathib. Part VI-IV: Slave Pits You are chained to the wall and must dodge three opponents wielding Katars. You must survive for at least thirty seconds. As time goes on, you slowly gain money, and you can continue longer depending on how much health you retain. Part VI-V: Slave Pits You are given a Wooden Hammer, and chained to Farugh, who wields a Cleave Hammer. Part VI-VI: Slave Pits You are asked if you can kill a Sophit. If you choose no, you go straight to the Hall. If you choose yes, you must fight a Sophit while chained to a wall and equipped with a kathib, and are rewarded with a Bloody Ruby. Hall: You are told about equipment management, and allowed to choose a weapon. Part VII-I: The Arena You fight one opponent. Victory unlocks the Hall. Hall: You are told about double weapons. Part VII-II: The Arena You fight one opponent, followed by two at once. Hall: You are told about powder weapons, and given the Arquebus. Part VII-III: The Arena You fight one opponent with a gun, followed by three at once. Victory earns the Arquebus and Arena mode. Hall: You are congratulated on your victories. Part VII-IV: The Arena You face a single opponent wielding an Iron Hammer, infused with a Fire Topaz. You will gain the title of Gaush-Ash-Sharif for your victory. What Happened After You may choose Melkia Keep, or Aver-Aseed Rock. Part VIII-I: Assault You battle two opponents near a fortress covered in wooden spikes, followed by two tougher opponents. High chance of getting the High Saian or Iron Flail Part VIII-II: Assault You fight one opponent in a room surrounded by wooden spikes on all sides, followed by two more opponents. High chance of getting the Eclipse Axe and Cleave Hammer. Part VIII-III: Assault The room is tall, with spiked walls to either side, and you must survive for about 1 minute 15 seconds against an onslaught of saw drones. Occasionally, the gunmen at the sides of the room will shoot down a drone. Part VIII-IV: Assault You face off against one rider wielding an Eclipse Axe, and one wielding a Bagor, in a room with spikes in all directions, except for down. Part VIII-V: Assault You fight the Seneherim's fire machine. If the fight drags on, it will retreat downward and send saw drones against you. Victory grants you the Assault Arquebus and a Fire Topaz. This is the end of this branching path. Part VIII-I: The City Key You and an ally defend a fortress against Wasps, Fire Wasps, and Worms. Part VIII-II: Time You are in a cave with three entrances. Ships come out of one end, Wasps, Worms, and Fire Wasps come out of another, and the ships go into the third. You must defend the ships. Part VIII-III You travel through caves, fighting off Worms and breaking down stone walls. Part VIII-IV: How To Die You and an ally fight off waves of Worms and Armored Worms in an underground arena. Victory grants you the Mortar. This is the end of this branching path. Chapter 3: Kadish Part IX-I: Flail Hurling You must throw a Steel Whip upwards at bundles of baskets. You fail if you drop the Steel Whip, and succeed once all the bundles have been destroyed except for one. You will gain the Steel Whip when you finish. Part IX-II: Sword Mastery You are chained to the wall, and must destroy baskets as they fall, using a Kathib. You must destroy 25 baskets, and any that you miss count against you. Sometimes a flaming basket will be thrown, which will explode when struck, but will not count against you should you miss them. Upon succeeding, you will gain the title of Batyr. Part IX-III: Hammerball You are given a Wooden Hammer, and an iron ball is rolled down a ramp. The goal is to hit the ball as high as you can, gaining more points the higher it goes. You must beat the record to advance. You are given ten balls, or however many you take to reach the record, whichever is fewer. Afterwards, coins shower down on you. What happened after You choose between the Lesser League and the Hammerfighters League. 1. Part X-I: The League of Warriors You fight one opponent, in an arena surrounded by wooden spikes, with dull spinning blades along the ground. Part X-II: The League of Warriors You and one ally fight two opponents. Then you and your ally fight two tougher opponents. Part X-III: The League of Warriors You fight an opponent who wields a Saian in the spiked arena. Part X-IV: The League of Warriors You fight two opponents, each with an Axis Axe and Iron Armour, in the spiked arena. Part X-V: The League of Warriors You fight two opponents without an ally, and then three tougher opponents. Part X-VI: The League of Warriors You fight two opponents, each wearing Imperial Armor, and wielding a Saian infused with a Ghost Emerald. Victory earns the title "League's First Fighter" This is the end of this branching path. 2. Hammerball: For the training of riders In Hammerball, you are given a wooden hammer and tasked with knocking a ball into the opponent's goal while preventing them from knocking it into your goal. Players cannot be killed (normally), and the machines cannot be stunned. A rock is worth one point, a powder keg is worth two points, but will explode after a period of time, and the glowing spiked device is worth three points, but it will avoid strikes when green and float oddly when red. Occasionally an armored machine will appear and the game will turn into a battle. Third Tier You face a clawed machine. Second Tier You face two clawed machines, one of them has an amethyst and will harass you while the other tries to make goals. First Tier The harasser will have a machine gun this time. Victory will unlock the Hammerball game mode. Part X: The White Hall Face off against the Ithildayan-Kheivan. It is a fearsome machine with four giant, clawed arms and a machinegun. The mortar is great against it, as it poses a large target. Victory will earn you the Tribune gun, and the title of Kheivan-Bek. This is the end of this branching path. Part XI-I: The Senior League You fight a warrior with six Steel Armor and a Tabar. Part XI-II: The Senior League You fight two opponents with heavy Steel Armor. One wields a Steel Whip, and the other wields a Warhammer, both infused with Fire Topaz. Victory will earn you the title of Tarkhan. Part XI-III: The Senior League Your opponent has a gun, heavy Imperial Armor, and a Ritor infused with an Icy Sapphire and a Small Sapphire. Victory earns the title "Jaghannat-Bey" Part XII: Ave, Kadish! Your opponent wields an Empire, and wears heavy Imperial Armor. He does not survive the fight. Regardless of whether you kill him, defeat him and let him fall through the bottom of the area, or even disarm him and let him escape, you will be accused of murder and locked up. The Emperor Bharat-Al-Maravi The Emperor offers the title of Seneschal. If you agree, he will give you the relic sword Strife. If you decline, he will throw you into the abyss to fend for yourself. Chapter 4: Kelete Part XIIIa-I: Fortress Kelete You fight a Machine with heavy armor and an Eclipse Axe, and then waves of Machines wielding Machine Hammers, Stone Maces, and saws. Part XIIIa-II: Fortress Kelete Fight through waves of saw drones as you infiltrate the fortress. The first wave contains two drones, the second wave contains eight drones, and the third wave contains twelve drones. Part XIIIa-III: Fortress Kelete You are faced with the Fire Demon. The easiest way to defeat it is to knock the powder kegs up at it, but it can also be destroyed without these. Afterwards, Sophit Machines will pour in through the ceiling. Part XIIa-III: The Machine Workshop You and your ally fight three Machines with saw arms. Part XIVa-1: The Hamar's Pendulum You must kill seven Machines while the pendulum swings around the battlefield. Part XIVa-II: Hamar's Pendulum You must survive in a rotating battlefield against a variety of Machines for ~1 minute. Part XIVa-III: Hamar's Pendulum You and your ally must hold out for ~2 minutes against an onslaught of machines. Part XVa: The Hammer You fight Seraph. It has four long tentacle arms with electrified claws at the ends, and a triple grenade gun. See Also * Characters * Enemies * Items * Modes * Singing Stones * Titles * Weapons Category:Pages